lothalapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader
"It's the Sith Lord we faced!"- Ezra Bridger, talking about Vader. Darth Vader ,originally Anakin Skywalker, was an powerful Sith Lord who was created purley out of the Force. He started his life out as a slave on the desert planet of Tatooine. He was raised only by his mother, Shimi Skywalker before he was taken by Jedi Master Qui-Gon-Jiin to become a Jedi. He ended up falling in love with the Naboo senator, Padme Amidalla, and married her. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker became a Jedi General and led the 501st Legion into battle during many battlefronts during the war. During the Battle of Christophsis, Skywalker gained his own Jedi Padawan, an Torgruta named Ahsoka Tano. Although she was reclass, just like Skywalker, he took her as his apprentice and had her help his battalion in destroying an Confederate shield generator. Once the battle ended, Anakin and Ahsoka would fight against the CIS throughout the rest of the War. At the year of 20 BBY, the Jedi Temple was bombed by an rouge citizen and a Dark Jedi. The Galactic Republic believed that Ahsoka was the Dark Jedi, and had the Jedi Order remove her from the order and put her on trail, with Admiral Tarkin leading the trial against her. Anakin was able to save her from imprisonment, however, because he found the true Dark Jedi, Barriss Offee and had her arrested by the Republic. Despite the Jedi wanting Ahsoka to rejoin the order, she refused, with started to send Anakin deeper to the Dark Side and strengthening his hatred toward the Jedi. In the next year, 19 BBY, Anakin fully fell to the Dark Side and became a sith apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Sidious then gave Anakin his new name as an Sith, Darth Vader. Under Sidious' orders, Anakin, taking his new name, Vader, led the 501st Legion into battle against the Jedi during the Attack on the Jedi Temple. It was in this battle, where Skywalker fully accepted his Sith name killed thousands of Jedi. After the battle ended, Vader traveled to the planet Mustafar to kill the Confederate council members, which he did with great ease. Once the base was secure, Anakin's old master, Obi-Wan-Kenobi, came to the planet and attacked him. This resulted in a long and deadly duel that ended with Vader being cut in half, and burned by the nearby lava stream. Obi-Wan than left his old apprentice for dead and took his lightsaber. Vader was somehow able to survive his injuries and was rescued by Sidious and his squadron of Shock Troopers. He was then taken to an Imperial Medical Lab and repaired most of his body parts with robotic parts and soon became a cyborg. Vader was than placed inside an strong suit of armor, which's design was based off of old Sith Armor, and his transaction to Sith Lord was complete. After his transformation was complete, Vader led the new Galactic Empire into battle against the slowly growing rebellion and any remaining Jedi. At one point of time, Vader tried to rebel against his master but failed and returned to his master's side. Vader would than be tasked with tasking the Grand Inquisitor with destroying any force sensitive children, who may become Jedi in the future. After the Inquisitor failed his mission and killed himself, Vader was sent to Lothal by Grand Moff Tarkin and Sidious to attack The Ghost Crew and the rebel fleet. Vader did this without question and destroyed the Rebel command ship, The Phoenix Home and killed Phoenix Squadron members 1 and 2. After this, Vader was tasked by Sidious to send two more Inquisitors to hunt the surviving rebels down.